


Test

by ororosmunroe



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ororosmunroe/pseuds/ororosmunroe
Summary: Trying to figure out this wacky site hold on. not a chapter/story





	Test

Will this show up as "completed"? who knows. just checking it out...


End file.
